


Sweet Dreams, Lenny

by CallieC



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieC/pseuds/CallieC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len falls asleep while reading. Barry is domestic AF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, Lenny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: who in your OTP falls asleep while reading a book and who takes the book away, marks the page, puts on a warm cozy blanket over the sleeping one and lovingly places a feathery kiss on their forehead.

Len makes it a point to stay up to date on new security technology, so when Barry finds him curled up on the couch, drooling over a manual for security drones, well, Barry isn’t surprised.

Len is using his right arm as a pillow, elbow tucked just under his forehead, and the corner of the manual is just at the edge of his mouth. A tiny wet spot has collected on the corner, where Len has been drooling.

The drooling is something Barry finds incredibly endearing, but also incredibly annoying. Anytime Len wants to sleep curled into Barry, he ends up leaving Barry with an uncomfortable puddle of drool on his chest or shoulder. This is the annoying part.

The endearing part comes when Barry finds Len in compromising positions such as this. When Len sleeps, he relaxes his usually tight body, lets his jaw unclench and allows his lips to part. It makes Barry smile.

Barry gently tugs the manual out from under Len’s head. He goes to mark the page with a proper bookmark (Len hated dog-eared pages, though Barry thought they added a warmth to well-used books), but pauses and starts reading it: “In the case of a single family home, the drone will dock on a roo – ”

Barry nearly snaps it shut. Not his kind of reading.

He finally marks the page and places it at the coffee table that takes center stage in their living room.

Then, Barry speeds to the bedroom and, grabbing Len’s favorite blanket, speeds back. He lays the thick, crocheted blanket over Len. The lopsided shape made it hard to fit along Len’s long body, but Len would appreciate waking to find Lisa’s disaster of a blanket laid over him.

Barry brushes a feathery kiss against Len’s forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Lenny.”


End file.
